The present invention relates to a body support for supporting a human body lying on a bed in a side position.
In order to prevent pressure sores and pressure induced soft tissue damage, and maintain proper body alignment for comfort, patients which lie in bed for a considerable period of time must be moved and propped up in various positions. For example, in order to vary the patient's position from a back or front position, it is common to place the patient in a side position by propping up the patient with pillows positioned against his or her back. However, the use of pillows is not generally satisfactory as they do not maintain their shape and are easily moved or pushed aside.
The present invention is directed to a body support which more firmly and securely supports a human lying on a bed in a side position, and is less likely to move or slide away from the body, and can be held in place by engagement of the patient's body, is reversible for supporting a patient on either side, and is symmetrical for placement without requiring a particular top or bottom orientation.